La première fois que je l'ai vu
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: OS centré sur Severus Rogue. Tout en lui attestait le noir. [...]cette couleur représentait le deuil, la tristesse, la mélancolie, la souffrance et le cauchemar. /Un besoin vital d'écrire après l'annonce du décès de Alan Rickman. RIP


**La première fois que je l'ai vu**

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Voilà, j'avais un besoin urgent d'écrire après avoir appris le décès de l'acteur Alan Rickman qui avait merveilleusement interprété le rôle de Severus Rogue. Et j'avais eu un subit envie d'écrire sur ce personnage, c'est la première fois que j'écris un OS centré sur lui.

Je crois qu'avec du recule, je me dirai que j'aurai pu mieux l'écrire, mieux détailler, mais vu les circonstances, je n'ai fait que m'exprimer ce que j'ai voulu ressentir sur le moment. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que j'ai pu laisser traîner dans cet OS.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre(s)** : drame

 **Résumé** : OS centré sur Severus Rogue. Tout en lui attestait le noir. [...]cette couleur représentait le deuil, la tristesse, la mélancolie, la souffrance et le cauchemar. /Un besoin vital d'écrire après l'annonce du décès de Alan Rickman. RIP

 **OOO**

La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans la grande salle magnifique de Poudlard. C'était en première année, quand je me suis installée à ma table, le sourire aux lèvres et que soudainement j'ai croisé son regard froid.

Vous savez, j'ai ressenti un malaise. Vous savez si bien, ce genre de vide, de désarroi qu'on a soudainement, lorsqu'on s'aperçoit que tout ce qu'on ressentait à l'instant, cette joie d'être accepté dans une maison, par d'autres personnes, se transforme en un néant indescriptible.

Il avait ce regard intense, si noir. Tout en lui attestait le noir. Ses cheveux fins, ses vêtements amples, ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucune nuance de couleur vive qui contrastait avec cette sombre couleur.

Pour moi, cette couleur représentait le deuil, la tristesse, la mélancolie, la souffrance et le cauchemar.

En le voyant, assit et droit sur sa chaise et qui semblait ne pas vouloir faire part des conversations de ses collègues, il avait l'air si solitaire, et pourtant si intouchable. Vous savez cela, n'est-ce pas ? Intouchable comme s'il n'était pas vraiment réel, comme s'il n'était pas...là, comme si j'avais l'impression d'être la seule personne qui avait remarqué sa présence.

Il avait l'air fier, peut-être un peu trop parfois, ressemblant plus à un certain dédain. Il fixait la salle, comme s'il n'avait jamais su que nos regards s'étaient croisés.

Il inspirait un certain respect, et en même temps une peur qui j'en suis sûr, que tous les élèves auraient pu ressentir s'ils avaient pris le temps de l'observer un instant. Mais ça, vous le savez. Bien sûr que vous le savez, cette angoisse qui vous ronge comme quand on sort d'un réveil brutal cauchemardesque, d'une horrible insomnie qui horrifie votre visage, comme un manque qu'on n'arrive pas à satisfaire.

Un manque.

Il représentait ce manque. Vous savez ? Je sais que vous le savez. Putain.

Ce genre de manque qui vous terroriste la nuit, qui vous fait pleurer comme un gosse qui fait un caprice, qui a un petit bobo sur le genou. Le genre de manque qui vous pulvérise les veines et qui vous crie sourdement dans la tête que vous n'êtes absolument rien sans lui.

Ouais ce genre de manque qui vous emmène dans les profondeurs de la folie.

Il représentait plutôt bien la folie. La folie intime, vous savez ? J'en suis sûr que vous savez.

Cette déraison qui provoque tant d'entrailles, tant d'ouvertures sur la grandeur de la folie. Elle m'accable, m'attire doucement et sans relâche, m'amadoue comme un serpent qui s'enroule peu à peu autour du cou. Ce type de folie qu'on s'imagine et qu'on prétend qu'on l'atteindra jamais.

Ouais, vous savez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ressemble étrangement à une dépression, à un mal-vécu, à un rêve que personne ne crois et que pourtant vous, oui vous y croyez.

Cela dépasse les fondements de la réalité, on se demande pourquoi. On se demande comment. Puis on se dit pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Et le temps vous rira au nez comme une petite garce qu'elle est.

Parce que dans le fond, la vie n'est qu'une petite garce. On lui en veut, un peu, beaucoup, terriblement, jusqu'à en vouloir au monde entier, jusqu'à se haïr soi-même, à détester même cette personne...

Mais cette homme en noir, posé la tête haute, le regard indéchiffrable... Si j'avais su. Putain, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je dis, vous comprenez, dites-moi que oui.

Si j'avais su que je ne devais pas détourner le regard...

Et la première fois, dans cette grande salle, j'avais à peine fermé les paupières que d'un seul coup de cil, sa place était vide.

Si vide comme s'il n'avait existé. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué sa disparition. Apeuré, je regardais autour de moi, j'observais mes camarades qui ne semblaient pas avoir vu ce changement.

Et puis, doucement le bruit de fond s'éloigne. Les rires, les larmes, les cris de joie.

Le décor semblait se perdre de sa valeur, les lumières s'assombrissaient peu à peu, les murs devenaient flous, comme si ils périssaient sous leurs poids.

Et dans un noir total, on disparaît.

On disparaît avec cet homme mystérieux, si intouchable, calculable, si...noir.

Mais cela, vous le savez...

Ce décor qui s'écrase sur vous, qui n'était qu'un putain d'illusion et que brusquement vous vous réveillez, le cœur palpitant de rage et le visage en sueur.

Ouais vous savez, je le sais.

Que finalement sans cet homme étrangement attirant comme un aimant, était un gros morceau du puzzle qui manquait à votre vie, à cette drôle de situation, à ce château immense et beau, à cette salle peuplée de gamins pré-pubères remplies d'hormones.

Et que la seule chose qu'on puisque constater c'était que ce professeur en noir et énigmatique n'avait jamais était là, qu'il n'avait jamais existé.

Et ça, vous le savez. Cela me faisait peur. Atrocement. Cette anxiété qui brûle les tripes comme ce n'était pas permis, qui tue à petit feu.

Et amèrement, on sombre. Vous. Moi.

Le rêve sournoisement enfantin disparaît avec vous et moi.

Avec lui.

 _RIP Alan Rickman._


End file.
